When The Day Comes
by EmLovesYouu
Summary: Season six oneshot - "I have something to tell you, Bones. Well, some news actually. Well, um, Bones. I'm, err, I'm..."


**Anyway, so this is another take that I had for the start of season six. **

**Enjoy ****:) **

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

365 days of waiting. 365 days of thinking. 365 days of realising what really mattered. Day after day, she'd mulled over all the possibilities. What could've happened, what could still happen, if she plays her cards right. Just like the saying goes, 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone'. Before leaving, the idea of not seeing him, not being with him, for a year didn't seem too bad. She'd thought she'd be so busy with work at the dig that she wouldn't have any time to think about him. Oh boy, was she wrong. Once in Maluku, the realisation that it'd be a year before she'd see him again had hit her. She realised this would be one hell of a tough year. As time passed, ever so slowly, she missed him. She missed the sound of his voice and craved to be near him. The thought of him being in Afghanistan, where people dying is just an everyday thing, scared her. Not the kind of scared like you're scared of the dentist or you're scared of snakes and spiders, but the scared where you find yourself praying to someone you never believed even existed. You find yourself scared to sleep, to be away form the hustle and bustle, because of the fear of letting your thoughts run wild. You find your palms sweaty when you wake up in the night, your hands shaking. She didn't think one person, one separation, could do so much to one person. It was her fear that led her to the realisation that she couldn't live without him; she wouldn't live without him. And even then, it would be months before she could put that into place. The wait could even be _forever_, if her pushing people away had made him realise she wasn't worth it.

After 365, forever may have come.

It was exactly as she'd remembered; right down to every last detail. Just the fell of the place was so familiar, after living in a stranger's land for so llong. Coming home a day early had been a good idea. It would giver her time to go home, freshen up, catch up on some much-needed sleep in an _actual_ bed. It would give her a clear mind for the day ahead.

The next morning, dawn broke upon the horizon in a D.C. sunrise that she had missed so much. She lay in bed for over an hour, pondering life and it's possibilities. She thought of how many possible paths one person could go down, and she once again found herself praying that she had chosen the right one. She prayed even more, that her chosen path would not be blocked, when she finally went down it.

She didn't glam u or stack on layers of makeup – he didn't like that, nor did she – and settled for casual jeans and a button up shirt she'd gotten overseas. Eating quickly, she hurried from her apartment and to her caar, anxious to see him.

The traffic was horendous. Though, she thought about it later, it probably wasn't and she was just being impatient. The coffee cart wasn't particularly too busy, being quite early, though there was the usual crowd that she used to see when she'd picked up a coffee on the way to the lab.

She stopped when she saw a very familiar park bench. She stopped right in the middle of the morning crowd, distracted by her own thoughts. Her mind ran to memories; not even memories, her interpretation of how this day would pan out. Remembering all the scenarios she'd come up with in Indonesia, wondering which way it would end up going. She stood completely frozen, not even noticing the tall, familiar figure coming towards her at a run until her had taken her in his arms.

"Bones," he mumbled softly into her hair.

Stunned for only a moment, Brennan replied, "Booth! It's so good to see you."

He pulled back from their sudden embrace and, wihtout either of them prompting eachother to move, they walked over and sat on the bench near the edge of the grass.

"How have you been? How was Indonesia?" Booth asked, looking her up and down, happy to see how healthy she looked.

"I've been good, and you, Booth?" she asked, really just wanting to hear how he was.

"I've been good. War's war, y'know?" he shrugged, then smiled widely, "how was Maluku?"

Momentarily speechless, Brennan replied shocked, "you pronounced it correctly?"

Booth nodded, obviously proud, "I've been practicing.

They talked about Brennan's findings and Booth's training resime; about the new friends they'd made; about Praker and Angela and Hodgins and who they'd heard from while away. They caught up on so much. Though, happy as she was, Brennan couldn't help but notice the way Booth kept fidgeting in his seat, as if he were agitated.

"Are you alright, Booth?" Brennan asked, when his jittering got on her nerves a little too much. "You seem quite agitated."

"I'm fine," Booth said, "just fine."

But still, he didn't seem right.

"What is it, Booth? You are clearly acting a little odd."

Sighing, Booth began, "I have something to tell you, Bones. Well, some news actually."

Brennan sat patiently as she waited for him to elaborate.

"Well, um, Bones. I'm, err, I'm…." he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna get married, Bones!"

_Smash!_ It happened; path blocked. Forever had _actually_ started.

"Oh, um, congratulations, Booth. I'm happy for you," Brennan tried to be the friend, the partner. "Did you meet her in Afghanistan?"

When he shook his head, Brennan felt a sharp pang go through her. If he was marrying someone he _didn't_ meet in Afghanistan, he must have known her before he'd left. He'd been holding this back form her? Why?

"In D.C., then?" Brennan prompted.

"Yeah, in D.C." Booth smiled, "though, I havent actualy asked her yet."

"Oh," was all that Brennan could say. It was her only coherent thought.

They were quiet for a few moments, and when Booth spoke again, it was as if he'd just been reading her mind.

"You wanna know who she is, don't you?" Booth asked.

Brennan simply nodded, not knowing whether she wanted to hear his answer.

"You."

"Me?"

"You. Like I said, I havent asked her yet. But I will; one doay I will. And when that day comes; I'll wait 'til I know she's ready; when it comes, she'll say yes!" he smiled a smile more bright and full of life than she'd ever seen.

"Okay," she smiled, relief washing over her.

"Okay?"

"Okay. When the day comes, I'll say yes," she beamed, just as, if not more, bright than him.

**THE END**

_**(This is where the line break should be)**_

**Anyway, that's the end. By the way, the reference in there about being scared of the dentist, you may think it's weird, but it's true; my dentist is **_**really**_** scary.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**

**Em xXxXxxx**


End file.
